Why We Chose the Name Carly
by The Writing Princess
Summary: Sam and Freddie are about to become parents. They go for a romantic walk in the park and Sam has a terrible encounter with a bad dog. Their baby is born. They decide to honor the death of their dear friend Carly by naming their baby Carly. SEDDIE ONE-SHOT


**One of my cloe family friends had a baby one month pre-mature due to preaclampsia (if its spelt wrong, I apologize... and the baby had to be four punds to go home so... yeah... Here's y revised version of WhyWe Chose The Name Carly.**

**If Dan Schneider ad wrote this, it' be alot better... bottom line... i dont own anything.**

_Fuzzy Flashback_

_"NO! Carly!" Sam shreiked. She sat at the bedside of Carly who had been in an exteme car accident. "CARLY! DON'T LEAVE US!" Sam screamed as the heart monitor gave a long monotone beep. Doctors flooded the room, knocking Sam around a bit. Sam placed her hand on the little bulge of her 2 months pregnant stomach._

_Sam couldnt bare to watch her best friend die like that... She ren to the waiting room and cried on Freddie's shoulder. "She's dying." she whispered. It was loud enough said for Spencer to hear and he bolted to Carly's room, leaving Sam and Freddie alone. Sam just cried and cried. Freddie began to cry too. "She wanted to be here for the baby." Sam chocked. "I know." Freddie said as he stroked her hair and cried too. They cried hard. But that was nothing compared to when Spencer came out and told them that the Carly Shay, that they cried for and prayed for her to live, had died. All 3 of them spiraled out of control and cried even harder._

_Reality Check_

Sam opened her eyes, smiled, and rolled over to face her boyfriend, Freddie. "Good morning babe," she said in a monotone voice.

"Hi. How's my pregnant partner today?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Fat... 8-months-pregnant fat. Ow. And our little rascal is kicking my guts and it hurts. And I miss her. I miss Carly so much... and I just wish she could be here." Tears came to my eyes.

"I miss Carly too... She was our best friend. I have an idea, why dont we go for a walk in the park? And maybe you could burn off some of your '8-months-pregnant fat'."

"Okay. Ow! Quit it!"

The park was beautiful at 9:30 am. Birds tweeted and children played. Parents conversed with each other and dogs ran around free from their leashes. Freddie put his arm around Sam. He turned to say 'I love you' when a vicious, crazy pit-bull came and attacked her. She tried to fight back but she was 8 months pregnant and was being held down by the strong dog. Sam's vision had blacked out by the time Freddie and several other fathers and men pulled away the beast.

The next thing Sam knew, she was awake in a hospital bed. The firs thing she noticed was her baby was no longer in her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes. Freddie walked back into the room after speaking with the the doctor who had delivered her baby. "Freddie, is- is the baby d-de-dead? Because I wouldn't be able to handle that! Carly just died... if we lost our baby too I-I just-I..." I was speechless from there.

"Sam, I just talked to the doctor. She said that the baby is fine. We'll be able to see her in a few hours."

"Well where is the baby now?"

"In the NICU. The neonatal intensive care unit."

"Why is the baby there?"

"She was premature. She needs to gain enough weight and grow and develop all the way. But overall, she's fine."

"You... said she... We- we have a-"

"Yeah Sam, Its a girl!" he said with a weak smile.

"What's her name?"

"I decided to leave that up to you, Mama." Freddie said.

The nurse came in, holding a pink blanket with a baby girl inside. "Surprisingly, your baby is over 4 pounds! Even being premature. Sam, you must heve been quite the eater during your pregnancy!" She said, not realizing the emotions in the room. Sam gave her a sarcastic look. She slowly backed out after handing the baby to looked into her baby's eyes and knew the exact name to bestowe on her daughter.

"Carly Faith. Carly Faith Puckett-Benson"

Sam chose the name Carly because her best friend, Carly, had died in a car crash by a drunk driver. She chose Faith because Carly was the one who had always had faith in her, who hadn't given up on her, who believed in her... There was no way to repay someone for that.

"Little Carly," Sam began, with more tears forming, "I'm sure you'll remind Daddy and me of Carly Shay, our bestest friend and your dead Godmother. I know you'll be beautiful, smart, funny, an amazing friend and-" She couldn't go on because of her sobs. Freddie took Carly in his arms and finished what Sam was trying to say.

"Nothing will stop you. You'll be ambitious, amazing, your eyes sparkle like Carly's did, I know that Carly will look down on you in heaven and- and guide you through your life. Sweetheart, you have Carly's spirit." Now Freddie was crying too.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW ITS A SHORT ONE-SHOT BUT THERE REALLY WASN'T A WAY TO MAKE IT MULTIPLE CHAPTERS!**


End file.
